


Lost Again

by thewiggins



Series: Femslash Drabbles [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e11 Gingerbread, F/F, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiggins/pseuds/thewiggins
Summary: Interference between Willow's and Amy's simultaneous magical attempts to escape being burned alive results in an unfortunate side-effect: bodyswapping. Given Amy's history, this isn't exactly good for her mental health. Thankfully, she's not alone this time.





	Lost Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fanfic tropes cycle of Femslash 100. Trope in question: bodyswap!
> 
> Set just after a slightly AU "Gingerbread."

When Amy woke it was already over. Her spell had failed but she had survived. The demon was dead, the fires out, and she was no longer tied to a stake.

Her first words after sitting up and shakily examining herself (hands, clothes, hair) were:

"No, not again!"

Next to her, she heard a surprised “Oh!” in her own voice.

——

Amy hunched over yet another impenetrable grimoire. She raked fingers through hair in a frustration which only increased when said hair fell into her eyes, defiantly copper-red.

"Amy,” Willow asked, “are you OK?"

Amy didn’t want to look at her, to watch someone else wear her body. There was nothing worse than witnessing your own face be controlled and distorted by thoughts and emotions that weren’t yours.

She shoved her book away, shaking her head. Bright strands flashed across her vision.

"I-I know,” Willow continued, “that things got tangled up somehow. Big-time magical interference, which makes counterspells tricky. But we’ll sort it out. I promise."

“Sure. It’s just… I hate feeling so helpless.” She looked down at the pale, slightly freckled hands in her lap. “I never wanted to lose myself again."

Amy felt a warm touch on her arm and forced herself to look up. Huh. She hadn’t realized that her face was capable of conveying that much compassion. She’d seen too much cruelty in those eyes.

"You’re not lost. And if it helps at all, I’m here for you."

Somehow, it did.


End file.
